


Secrets

by MagicFoxDragon2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFoxDragon2/pseuds/MagicFoxDragon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra is not human. He is a hybrid. A crossover between a human and different types of animals. This species is very rare and very powerful, not in the force(only a lucky few were/are),but in different parts of nature. But with Ezra's race dying out in the beginning of the Empire's rein(plus the fact that some were wiped out by the Emperors orders) ,Ezra must keep his animal parts hidden and a secret to everyone, even his own crew.But with the Empire now hot on the rebels trail,can Ezra keep his secret down beneath the ground or will it be forced to be resurfaced to the open galaxy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sabine, for the last time NO!" Says a very annoyed Padawan who is very tired after a long day of messing with the Empire." Awe, come on Ezra! Maybe you'll like it if you let me color it." Sabine says."Sabine, the last time you colored my hair was during a prank and it took 4 whole WEEKS just to get the pink and blue out my hair.""Oh come on, it wasn't that bad plus the colors I picked out this time would look perfect on your shade of hair.""I don't care what the fighting is about, but it better end soon or else I'm coming out and ending it myself!" a very tired and angry Hera yelled from her room."Fine,I won't talk about it again tonight but tomorrow we are continuing this conversation." Sabine said as she closed the door to her room to go to bed.

Ezra himself decided he better get to bed as well so he went down to the fresher to get ready for bed.When Ezra closed and locked the doors to the fresher he undid the bandages that were tied to his head and chest to let his ears and tail roam freely.Oh, how it felt good to let his "extra body parts" out from his head and chest.With this he got working on filed down his teeth,nails and claws into the sink(he wears gloves due to his nails growing faster than his teeth and claws).Then he grabbed his orange bandage and tied his blue tail that looked like blue fire to his leg,then his matching ears to his head. Ezra then unlocked the door to the fresher, walked down to his shared room with Zeb, then flopped down on the top bunk, going to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow,forgetting all about the little pieces of his teeth and nails in the freshers sink that anybody in the morning could see if he didn't wake up fast enough.


	2. A Strange Find In An Unlikely Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashoka finds something interesting in the fresher's sink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the few people who left kudos and comments on my work!! It is very appreciated! Now! On to the next chapter!!!
> 
> Also the "kids" and Obi-wan's age:
> 
> Anakin: 17  
> Ashoka: 16  
> Obi-wan: 21  
> Sabine:16  
> Ezra:14

"Ezra!"Kanan yelled into Ezra and Zeb's shared bedroom.Zeb was already up and in the kitchen with the rest of the crew eating breakfast."Ezra! Come on, it's time to get up! Everyone else is already in the kitchen about to start breakfast without you!””Alright,alright,I’m up,I’m up!” Ezra said slowly getting out of his bunk.”Let me get ready then I’ll be with you in a few minutes.””Alright, but you 5 minutes to get to the kitchen or else I’m going to drag out your training for an extra hour.” With this Kanan walked out, the door shutting behind him.Ezra made sure that Kanan was far away enough before undoing his bandages and letting his ears along with his tail out. He needed to do this so his extra body parts didn’t get cramped then have blood cut off of them. Ezra then started to put on his regular clothes then re-bandaged his ears and tail back down.(He put his tail to his chest instead of his leg because he was more of a agile person and didn't need his tail crowding his leg henceforth why he only did that at night) He then walked out when he looked down at the fresher.He saw Ashoka looking at something in the sink. He thought about something for a second feeling like he forgot something but then the smell of freshly made pancakes, bacon,eggs,syrup,grits,toast,caff,juice,and other breakfast items overtook his smell rerouting his attention to the kitchen so he just left Ashoka alone with whatever was in the sink.

Ashoka’s Point of View  
(Won’t be many of these!)  
(Probably)

I was heading for the fresher when I heard Kanan yelling for Ezra. Apparently Ezra was late getting up again.I’m in the fresher looking for my shoto when I spot something in the sink. It looks like little specks of claws off of some sort of animal.Might be Zeb’s. But they look a lot smaller than what Zeb’s claws would look like they would hold.I decided to ask Obi-wan what type of animal these claws belonged to.But for now my stomach was growling so I thought that I should eat breakfast first before asking him, so I walked down the hall to the kitchen with the little claws in my pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohh!! Ezra you forgetful little blueberry. :) Welp anyways thanks for reading!
> 
> BTW Sorry if I don't post tomorrow, mom dragging me around town for what seems like the whole day
> 
> Anyways
> 
> My your magic/spirit animal guide your way!!
> 
> MagicFoxDragon


	3. A Mystery On The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast, Ashoka asks Obi-wan what kind of animal the claws belong to and the crew are trying to find the mystery of how the claws got in the sink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA!! Was NOT expecting this many people to read this story! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!
> 
> Sorry this has to be so short. 
> 
> Promise I will make it up!

Ezra was just about to go do his own thing when Hera’s voice came over the comlink.”Everyone, I’m calling a meeting over something Ashoka found.You need to get in here now!”With that, Ezra went to the common room to see what Hera called the meeting about. When everyone was in the common room, Ashoka pulled out what she was keeping in her pocket, a few specks of sharp claws. When Ezra saw this he then remembered that he didn’t hide the remains of his teeth and claws.Kanan looked at Ezra feeling a bit of fear coming from him.Obi-wan explained what type of animal the specks belonged to.When he was through, Sabine and both said “Looks like someone is keeping a pet on Hera’s ship.”” No, because if someone was keeping a pet on my ship we would of heard it by now.” Hera was right. If someone was keeping a pet wolf on Hera’s ship they all would have found or at least heard it by now.Obi-wan then said” Then it looks like we have a little mystery to solve.So I have a little competition in mind.The first one to find what or who these claws beling to, can tell the rest what to do for a week.” Ezra shuddered at the who part.But once Obi-wan finished what he was saying everyone( the kids) ran out of the room to get any leads they could before the others got their hands on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky Obi-wan. Real Cheeky. Good luck Ezra.
> 
> Anyways
> 
> May your magic/spirit animal guide your way!
> 
> MagicFoxDragon


	4. A Mission Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost Crew goes on a mission and Ezra has a few problems with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the make up! 2 chapters in one day! Let's get on with this!

“Okay what's so important about the mission?”A confused Zeb asked.”What’s so important about it is that the Empire are making new and improved TIE fighters, so unless you want the rebellion to die out I think we better go stop the factory that their making the things.” Hera said. “Alright, so where is this factory?” Anakin said a little annoyed that they had to go on another mission when he was just about to get a lead to where the specks of claws came from.”On a planet with a lot of forests. So we should be covered by the trees.”As Hera was explaining everyone's parts, Ezra was in a whole different world.He was thinking back to his childhood, when he and his older siblings would go out in the woods to hunt and play.By the time everyone was ready to go, Ezra had understood his part, help Sabine,Ashoka and Zeb keep the bucket heads busy, while the Jedi went into the factory to place Sabine’s bombs and blow up the factory.But not all missions go to plan.

 

The mission was going great so far.Bucketheads were to busy focusing on the 4 troublemakers to notice the jedi going around placing bombs,and Hera was blasting TIE fighters out of the sky.When said troublemakers were caught with some of the wild life that's when things started to go down hill. While the 4 were shooting down the troopers, they didn’t have time to pay any attention to the nexu coming behind them all. By the time the factory was blown up and the jedi were out helping the 4 fight off the remaining stormtroopers, the nexu pounced on Ezra ripping up his bandages on his head and chest, letting his tail along with his ears loose from their captors. By the time Ezra got the nexu off him he saw the crew along with Hera (She had chopper waiting for pick up) were staring at him shock and disbelief.”What?” Is what Ezra said when he felt his tail woosh around.Wait.How did his tail move around?He took one look at himself and saw what they all were all looking at.Ezra looked at the crew on last time before letting out a fox kit like whimper and running into the tree covered forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, bet you didn't expect that! I know,I know I'm a terrible person for letting you off like this but a couldn't help myself!  
> XD  
> EZRA NO!!! COME BACK!!!
> 
> Anyways
> 
> May your magic/spirit animal guide your way!!
> 
> MagicFoxDragon


	5. Freedom and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew goes back to the Ghost to argue, while Ezra learns the true meaning of freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Warning!! BIG SAD CHAPTER OVER HERE!! NO LIKE,NO READ! But anyways let's get this thing on! Oh dear god the running I have to do at the end of this chapter....

Ezra was running through the forest as fast as he could on his bare feet ( he threw those away a while ago).Now with his secret out to the crew he couldn’t go back. Not for the safety for the crew, no, no, he was doing this so he wouldn’t get chopped in half by a lightsaber. You see a long time ago, hybrids were considered coldhearted,bloodthirsty warriors. They would kill for fun, for a job, but mostly for food.( Yes you read correctly) But the jedi was having none of this. They sent many out to kill any hybrids on sight. For you see,(as you read above) they live on different species flesh to survive. That's why Ezra didn’t show his extra parts to his crew earlier.But back to the present, Ezra was running until he found a small clearing with a river passing by and was covered with trees and bushes for cover if anybody came by looking for him. He couldn’t show his face to Kanan ever again. He would do this so he wouldn’t have to show who really was to his secret crush,Kanan.His own Master.

 

Kanan’s Point of View

 

“Kanan is Ezra really….?””I think he is Sabine.””So we should go look for him.”” What!?!?! Are you crazy? I say we should let the kid stay here. Let him fend for himself.””Garazeb-!” I don’t care what you say Hera I’m not going to let that sad excuse/waste of a life come near me again!”Then Hera slapped Zeb. So did the 2 other girls in the room.”Zeb, HOW DARE YOU CALL MY LITTLE BROTHER A WASTE OF LIFE?!?!” A very angry Sabine yelled.”HOW COME YOU DIDN’T DO CALL HIM THAT WHEN YOU DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS A HYBRID!?!? WAS HE MORE TO YOU AS A HUMAN THAN WHAT HE REALLY IS?!?!” BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!” Hera said with lekku twitching furiously. “I understand why you're angry Zeb, BUT CALLING EZRA, THE KID THAT IS LIKE A SON TO ME A WASTE OF LIFE IS NOT A GOOD WAY TO HANDLE THIS SITUATION!””I can see why he didn’t tell us, just think about his species history.”Obi-wan said while looking like he was in deep thought”Yeah, but I’m kind of sad he didn’t tell us before.”Anakin said. “Wait, so you're taking Zeb’s side?!?!” Ashoka said while getting a little red in the face.”What?!No! I’m just saying-””Saying what?That we should just shut Ezra out for something that he can’t help being?!”While this was happening Kanan went to his room still in shock over the big reveal.He just couldn’t believe that his Ezra, the one he saw as family and as a lover, would end up being a species that the galaxy should have been wiped clean of.

Ezra’s point of View

(This is going to be a song like chapter.)

Ezra was now walking around the forest.The one where he thought he should get familiar with because he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life at.As he was sitting at the edge of a cliff a part of a song came to his mind and he started to sing:

It's just me,myself,and I

Solo ride until I die

Cause I, got me for life

I don’t need a hand to hold

Even when the night is cold

I got that fire in my soul

I don’t need anything to get me through the night

Except the beat that’s in my heart

Yeah, it’s keeping me alive

I don’t need anything to make me satisfied 

Cause the music fills me good and it gets me everytime like

Ba-ba-ba-ba-da-ba

Ba-ba-ba-da-ba

Ba-ba-ba-ba-da-ba

Ba-ba-ba-da-ba

Ba-ba-ba-ba-da-ba

Ba-ba-ba-da-ba

Ba-ba-ba-ba-da-ba

Ba-ba-ba-da-ba

Cause the music fills me good and it gets me…

Everytime

With this Ezra was smiling one of the best smiles he had in a long time and jumped into the river below, now having the time of his life realizing that he was finally free of expectations,rules,and most of all, a reason to worry about his animal parts.

Nobody’s point of view

While Ezra was now having fun with his life the same couldn’t go to the ghost crew who were still fighting about Ezra and what they should do.But as the crew was fighting, a mysterious dark cloaked figure passed by and heard the commotion.The figure sighed and said “I warned Ezra about this before he left.Looks like he’ll be staying with us for a while.”Then the figure took off to find Ezra before he wandered too far off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, before I go and run away from my classmates who actually read this ( yes they do) and the angry mob they are with let me say this, I'M SORRY! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS GOING TO BE SAD!!
> 
> Well, may your magic/spirit animal guide your way!
> 
> MagicFoxDragon
> 
> (Runs away from giant mob of angry people with pitchforks and torches)


	6. Surprises Around Every Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra finds somebody,while the crew is still arguing over Ezra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so 2 BIG WARNINGS here: 1.Graphic violence 2. ONE CURSE WORD 
> 
> SO you bothered by ethier GO NOW
> 
> NO LIKE,NO READ
> 
> Anyways, let's get on with this!
> 
> Sorry for not updating sooner

It is late at night, and the crew is in pieces.Ashoka,Sabine, and Hera are on the side of Ezra and getting him back.Zeb and Kanan(you read that right) were saying that they should just leave him on the planet.Anakin and Obi-wan were saying that they all should just calm down and go out to find Ezra to see if he wants to go away from them or stay with them.Now everyone was sleeping in their cabins.The girls now share Sabine’s room due to them wanting to talk about hiw to see how to get Ezra back until they fell asleep.The boys were in thier regular cabins fast asleep.Kanan was having a nightmare about Ezra killing them all in his hunger.

Nightmare

“What’s going on?”Kanan said going into the common room where everyone was sitting doing their own thing.

“Nothing much just have a few problems with the hyperdrive, other than that we’re good”Hera said while getting her tools ready to go down to the lower levels to fix the problem.

Just then, Ezra came in with a very strange look in his eye.

“Hey, Ezra? Kid? You okay?”Zeb saying stepping forward and in front of the kid.

That's weird, Zeb never shows compassion up forward like this.Kanan thought.

Just as Kanan was finishing that thought,everyone was looking at Zeb’s and Ezra’s direction horrified.

When Kanan looked that way he too matched the rest of the crews looks.

There was Zeb on the floor, with an entire chunk took out of his neck and Ezra standing over him with blood on his mouth, hands, clothes, neck, and face.

Then he looked over at the rest of us with not his blazing electric blue eyes,no, they were replaced with red ones and his pupils were like a reptile's.

What he did next was what made Kanan want to run for his life.

Ezra smiled.Not one of his well known good natured smiles, this one of pure insanity.It was toothy filled which looked like they very sharp.(His teeth)

Now was when Sabine and Ahsoka screamed their heads off.

Ezra then proceeded to attack them both then, on by one, bite their necks, then tear out their organs with his sharp nails, their liver stomachs, lungs, parts of their ribs, and even their hearts become visible.

Ezra then started to eat them alive with Sabines and Ahsoka’s blood dripping down his chin on to his now very red blood stained pants.

Hera tried to run for tranquilizer gun but Ezra caught and pinned her down to the ground, ripping out her neck with his teeth.

Blood started to squirt literally everywhere.Some got into Ezra’s mouth but all he did was drink it.

Anakin and Obi-wan reached for their lightsabers until Ezra used the force to rip it from their hands throw them aside then pounce onto them then claw at their stomachs.Once that was done, he started to munch on their faces earning a very loud and terrifying CRUNCH.

Ezra was bathed in blood by now and was starting to rip one of Hera’s arm off her torso.He started to eat it like he hadn’t eaten for ages. He then started to do the same with everyone else's dead bodies, tearing off their limbs one by one,drinking their blood like it was a waterfall of red juice.

As Ezra was enjoying his meal,he then noticed Kanan in the corner with blood covering his shoes.

Ezra smiled one of his good smiles and stopped eating looking very innocent covered in blood and meat.

What he asked Kanan next was something worse than him killing Kanan.

“Would you like to join me...Master?”

That was when Kanan woke up with his heart beating a mile a minute and covered in cold sweat.

Ezra’s Point of View

I’m in that spot I found earlier, about to go to sleep when I feel through the earth(Let’s see how many people get that reference) that someone is coming toward me. I’m fast and alert now with me claws out and my legs ready to run.

“Calm down kid,it’s just me.”

The dark hooded figure removed its hood to reveal its face.

The person was caramel colored with black, spiked hair that was somewhat tamed for they were all down.He also looked like he was 18.

“Big bro?”

“No, I’m the big bad wolf that’s about to eat yo-of course it’s me you little rascal!”Ezra’s older brother said while grabbing him and giving Ezra a noogie.

“Hey!”Ezra said while trying to get out of his older sibling’s strong grip.

“Mike, could you let go already?!”Ezra said trying to pry Mike’s hands from his head.

“Ok but on a more serious note I noticed that you have a little problem with a certain crew of yours.”Mike said letting go.

“Oh yeah,I was going to sleep out here.I didn’t know that you all moved here.”

“Yeah, thought it’d be more peaceful without the Empire asking us for some of our good armor for every minute.So come on let’s get ya back with the other’s.Plus, you have been over due with some proper Dragoniron armor.”

Nobody’s Point of View

It’s daytime now and the Ghost crew is still in tatters.Hera made breakfast as usual but the argument from last night still carried over to the breakfast table.

“I just don’t see the reason why we should go after the little brat.”Zeb said while munching on some bacon.

“He is not a brat Zeb!He is my little brother!Plus what did he ever do to you-”

“That little monster’s species hunted down my kind every single day while my planet was still in the galaxy!And everyday when they hunted, 35-105 lasians were killed! I don’t care what happens to that little blood eater,I’m not helping him!”

“That was Ezra’s species, not him! Why can’t you see that?!”Ahsoka said while holding a fork of eggs near her plate.

“Because,what happens when he get’s hungry?What happens when when one day the kid decides to just give into his temptations?!I know none of us would be able to kill him!”

“But why would we need to kill him-”Hera was interrupted with an outraged Zeb.

“BECAUSE THAT’S THE ONLY WAY TO STOP THE LITTLE(Inappropriate language warning)  
FUCKER IS TO KILL IT.IT WON’T STOP UNTIL IT KILLS EVERYTHING HAS MEAT ON IT ON THIS SHIP!”Zeb roared.

“ZEB! HOW DARE YOU CALL EZRA A CURSE WORD!”All the girls yelled at the top of their lungs.

“Can we all just calm down and use our heads to figure out what to do?” Anakin and Obi-wan both asked.

“Oh come on! Zeb is trying to throw Ezra out the crew! Kanan please prove that Zeb is wrong.” Hera said trying to keep some of her composure.

But what Kanan said next surprised everyone.

“I also think we should just leave Ezra here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, if the mob wasn't big and angry before, it DEFINITELY is now.
> 
> Again like last time,I'M SORRY! I TOLD YOU BEFORE I UPDATED THAT THIS WAS GOING TO BE SAD TOO!
> 
> So before i run away from the bigger mob let me say this
> 
> I. HAVE. NO. REGRETS.
> 
> May your magic/spirit animal guide your way
> 
> MagicFoxDragon
> 
> (Runs away from even bigger mob with flamethrowers and paintball guns)


	7. The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera starts to get on to who Kanan really wants in the crew, but on another side of the planet,Ezra has to deal with someone else in his lovelife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner, I had just got some new games and got kind of carried away. Anyways's I might have needed to tell you guy's this before but I forgot to put it in here.So in this version of the story, Luke and Leia still exsist, it's just that Leia really is the daughter of senator Bail Organa and so is Luke. Anyways on with the story!

Hera’s Point of View

“What?” Was all I could say for me and the others were all confused as well at what Kanan just said.

“I said I also think we should leave Ezra here as well.”

By now Ashoka and Sabine looked like they were going to yell at him, but before they could I pushed him out the door and into his room.

“Kanan, my dear sweet brother….What.The.Hell.Is.Wrong.With.You. Ezra is your padawan for god’s sake! Why would you take Zeb’s side with this?!”I yelled/ scolded at him.

“Hera, you don’t understand. I’m not doing this because I hate what Ezra is I could never hate him.I’m doing this so that if Empire finds out what Eza is, that he doesn't get hurt for that.

I’m ashamed to say that I was a little surprised at this. I really expected Kanan to go on about how dangerous Ezra’s species is.But then I remembered about how Kanan would look at Ezra when he wasn't looking.He also would be overprotecting of him if danger would be around or not.That’s when my brain gears started to turn on this, then it me on why Kanan would do those things for Ezra.

“Kanan.”

“Hmm?”

“You want Ezra..... don’t you?”

Ezra’s Point of view

“So, how you like your new clothed armor kid?”

“Look’s awesome to me Mike!”

Ezra was wearing light armor due to him preferring agility than strength.He had on black (primary color on the outfit)black arm and leg guards,shirt/hoodie and pants with red and blue(Secondary colors) outlines on the hoodie,but a orangish-purple fox design on the legs, a red dragon design on the front of his black chest plate, but a blue wolf design on the back of his hoodie. He also got his two(Yes two) lightsabers back. One was red, symbolizing what his father was, the other a light blue(turquoise) symbolizing what his mother was.He also had two blasters on his hips one in a red case the other in a ocean blue case.A knife with red markings(Chara’s Knife) that left a black and blue trail behind it was inside his boot.

The one thing that Ezra did on his own was his hair.His hair was a normal shade with red tips that seemed to fade into his natural hair.Ezra also allowed his one patch of “Mood Telling” piece of hair stick out in the open instead of letting it stay in it’s regular hiding place. Right now it was blue. Calmness.

“I also think he looks good.”A female voice said behind them.

They both turned around to find Ezra’s older sibling Tiffany(Tiff for short) looking at them.Tiff was a middle child in the huge family.She had on blue shorts with a purple top that had a strawberry on it but she also had hair that looked like a purple galaxy with how the deep purple would seemingly melt into lighter shades then into a mix of light pink and purple at the bottom of her hair.Most people wouldn’t believe she was born with that hair color, but she actually was. If you looked at pictures of her when she was little you would see the same shade of hair that you would see on her now.Her hair was also about as long as to the end of her back.

“Oh, hey Tiff. You need something?”Mike said turning his attention to her.

“Yeah, remember we have a rebellion to help? The princess is in the common room with her brother,Luke.”

They walked down to the living room to see Luke and Leia looking at data pads.Probably for the new x-wing ships coming in.

“Hey you two.”Mike said.

“Hi.” Is what they both said neither not looking up from their data pad.

“We would like this visit to be on more good terms, but unfortunately we have to answer when duty calls.”Leia said looking up from her data pad.

“Sorry Luke and Ezra but for this conversation neither of you can listen so could you both go out for a bit?”Leia said looking at her brother than at Ezra.

“Sure.”Ezra said.

“Alright.”Luke said getting up putting his datapad away then walking out the door with Ezra next to him.

When Ezra actually looked at Luke, he thanked god that he didn't have to see Kanan again for he was lovestruck for another guy.

Luke’s Point of View

I’m getting up from my seat and going out into the hallway then putting my data pad away to meet this Ezra kid that Leia wouldn’t stop saying was the perfect guy for me to date.She also said it would get my mind off that dumb scoundrel Han Solo.The guy I broke up with a few months ago. I doubt that this kid could actually keep my mind off him.

At that moment, I really wished I listened to her more and that I didn’t look up from my data pad.

He looked really cute.His eyes seemed like they were looking into my soul.His hair was a strange blue-black color with red tips and a patch of hair sticking out in front of him that seemed to be turning..... pink? He had cute fox like ears that looked like blue fire with a matching tail.

“Hi.”Was all I could manage to get out my mouth.

“Hi.”Was what seemed he could get out of his mouth as well.

There was an awkward silence between us for a bit except us just staring into one another’s eyes.

“Want to go watch something for a bit?” He said turning his gaze away for a bit.

“Sure.”I said looking down at him missing his eyes already.But he seemed to be....blushing?

I’m just now noticing that I’m blushing as well.

He started walking and I followed him to the common room.

We both sat down then started to watch what was on the holo t.v.

A few minutes pass until we started talking.I learned a few things about him, he learned a few things about me.We even started to make jokes about what the show we were watching. We both laughed and talked for a while.Ezra really seemed like a good person.

Then all of a sudden without thinking I close the gap between us and we touch lips.

A few seconds pass until I realize what I've done. I’m pull away even though my lips were screaming NO! “Ezra! I’m so sorry! I--I-I don’t know what came over m-”I didn’t get to finish that thought for his lips were on mine again.

This time he pulled away saying “We both share the same feeling, yet we’ve only known each other for such a small amount of time. But,at this moment,I don’t really care so just kiss me you sap.”

Our lips are on each other again but this time we stayed that way. We stop to watch the rest of the movie that was on but instead of the usual position that we were in before, Ezra was spread out on the couch with his legs on mine, along with that his head was now on my shoulder.

I put an arm around him feeling like it was right.Then I felt a small tug on my mind like someone already had a crush on Ezra and was going to to tell him but, “we” happened.

Oh well, I thought, it’s probably nothing.

But it was actually something.

Something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, looks like Kanan has some competition.Also, BOOM! Bet non of you expected that plotwist! Hopefully the crew makes up and find out where Ezra is soon.
> 
> Mike: If he dares get into my little brother's lovelife, I. Will. Kill him.
> 
> Me:O_O How the heck did you get in here?!?!
> 
> Mike:I'm like Sans I know what you're going to do. Oh! And I'm here to protect you from the mob.
> 
> Me:Oh thank god.
> 
> Mike: And I also represent the mob if you write an angesty chapter.
> 
> Me: O_O Oh dear lord help me.
> 
> Welp..May your magic/spirit animal guide your way!
> 
> MagicFoxDragon
> 
> (Also let me know if you guy's want to know more about Ezra's species/clan.)


	8. Old Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan catches up with Ezra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mobs corners me* Okay! Okay! I'll give you what you want, just please let me work! Anyways, sorry again for the wait, I just didn't have the energy to write. Yes, I got lazy. So with that out the way, on with the story!

“So, you found him?”

”Yes Sabine, I found him, he’s somewhere near the river that this planet has running along it.”

Kanan said while getting ready to get the crew to go look out for Ezra. All except for Zeb of course. If you're wondering how they came to this, Kanan felt Ezra’s shields come down for a moment but he still caught on to where he was on the huge Force-forsaken planet.They all also voted if they should go after Ezra or not. It was 8-1.

“So, after we get him he’s going to give us an explanation...right?” Anakin asked.

“Yes he is. I think we all want the truth from Ezra.” Hera said while putting her blaster at her belt.

“Chopper is going to staying here to guard the ship. Also for the sake of time because it’s mid afternoon, we’re going in groups.”

“What! Why?” Ahsoka said putting her lightsaber at her belt.

“Because we need to find Ezra before night fall. Anakin and Zeb will be going north. Sabine and Ahsoka west. Kenobi east. Kanan and I will head south. Remember to look near the river. Also don’t try to hurt Ezra if you see him. I’m talking about Zeb. Anakin, hold him back if he tries to do anything.”

“Will do.”

“Alright, let’s head out.”

Ezra’s POV

“So you need me to try to assassinate one of the senators at an imperial gala. Am I hearing that right?” Ezra said while looking from one of his sniper’s.

“Yes, that is correct.”Said Princess Leia looking straight into his eyes.

“Okay, I’ll admit that I’ve done more than killing and assassinations than a lot of people, for a lot of people, but killing a senator of an entire PLANET is not something I can do.”Ezra stated putting his attention back on his weapon.

“Ezra, you killed an officer close to the Emperor himself while firing at stormtroopers without aiming and went face to face with the Emperor. Let’s not forget your _Family History._ ” Leia said that last part with a taunting voice.

Ezra’s head snapped up quickly at that statement.“I thought that we both said to never speak of that again.” Ezra said with menace in his voice.

“Ezra, you know that I don’t mean to be like this, but we need you to do this.”

Ezra thought about this for a few more seconds then sighed.

“Alright, who’s the unlucky guy?”

Leia smiled.“Thank you,Ezra. The person your assassinating is senator Amidala.”Leia gave him a datapad with information on the senator on it.

“Alright, this I might be able to do.”

“Alright then, I’ll leave you to it. Oh and Luke and I will be staying here a while.”

“O-oh. O-Okay.” Ezra stammered blushing.

“One last thing Ezra.”

Ezra looked up from the datapad he was reading.”Hmm? What is it?”

Leia grabbed his cheeks softly.

“You are more than what that crew saw you as. I heard that they didn’t take the real you gladly. But before you start to beat yourself up over them, let me tell you this. If they can’t accept you for you, then they don’t deserve you at all. Remember that you also can’t help your…. “History” but you always have us. We all will always be right here.”

Ezra was starting to tear up a bit at the last part.

“No matter who your bloodline is from or who raised you, we will always love and protect you.”

With that she pulled away and headed toward the door.

“Also you may want to watch out. Your doctor is here as well.”

Then she left with Ezra scrambling to the vents in fear of his overdue shots.

_Timeskip_

It’s near sundown now and Ezra is outside in the forest. Hunting for food.

He is on his way back from catching a deer when he’s grabbed from behind.

“Kanan?!”

“Ezra! Oh Thank God!”

Kanan hugged Ezra so tightly that you think he was trying to choke him.

“Okay Kanan can you please let me go now, before I suffocate?”

“Oh sorry. Come on it’s getting late and we need to get back to the ship. The other’s are probably on their way back there as well.”

“Wait. ...Kanan I’m sorry but I can’t.”

“What?! Why?!”

“You guys know about my species...but you nothing about me.”

When Kanan heard this he decided on telling Ezra something he should have a long time ago.

“Ezra, I have something to tell you”

“What is it? You can’t make me stay K-”

“No, it’s not about that at all Ezra, this is something different. Ezra..”

Kanan picked Ezra’s head up to look at him. With Ezra’s bright eyes looking at him Kanan told him: “I love you Ezra, not as a son but as a...a...a lover”

With hearing this Ezra smiled a sad smile and took Kanan’s hands away from his face slowly. Kanan looked confused. But Ezra just sighed.

“Kanan, I wish you would have told me this sooner. But, someone else has my heart. And I’m afraid that when I liked you it was just a little crush.”

Kanan couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he came here for Ezra, he fought for Ezra, everything he did was for Ezra. Now he confesses his feelings for him only to discover that he felt the same once but he was now taken?! Nonononono, this isn’t how this was supposed to go!

_He is in denial, he still wants you he just needs to see that._ His conscience told him. _He doesn’t know his true feelings. He loves you, not some other guy, YOU and ONLY YOU._

“Kanan? Are you-”

Ezra didn’t get to finish that thought as he was being pushed up against a tree very roughly.

“Kanan! What are you-”

Ezra this time was interrupted by Kanan’s mouth on his. With Kanan trying to deepen the kiss by force.

Ezra somehow managed to push him off of him.

“Kanan what has gotten into you-”

“Ezra, you. Love. Me. Not some other guy, ME.”

“Kanan no I-”

“ YES YOU DO! You just don’t realize it yet. When I’m through with you I’ll kill the bastard who dared to claim you as their own.”

Now Kanan was getting closer to Ezra with eyes that were no longer teal.

But Yellow.

“Kanan, please,”Ezra was really tearing up now“Don’t do this. Please.”

“Don’t worry, let me take all your pain away.”

Kanan crashed their lips together pushing Ezra back up the tree. Again, deepening the kiss by force.

Ezra was hoping, praying that someone would come help him while trying unsuccessfully to just push Kanan off of him and just about out of hope when three familiar voices called out:

“Ezra?! What the Hell is going on?!”

It was Luke, Leia, and a Twi’lek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH! I'M SORRY! I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! MIKE! HELP ME!
> 
> Mike: Alright *Teleports us to my new home/bunker*
> 
> Me: When did you have time to build this?
> 
> Mike: I had it at ready incase of something like this.
> 
> Me: Oh, okay but anyways this should make up for the wait.  
> May your magic/spirit animal guide your way!  
> MagicFoxDragon


	9. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finds Ezra along with the Twins and a Twi'lek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I am back from vacation and I am ready to update. But I have to admit, while the countryside is relaxing, it is boring. Not to mention that my mother dragged me around to almost every overpriced shop in town. -_- Anyways without further adieu, I present the next chapter!

Luke’s POV

I’m looking for Ezra along with my sister and the best doctor of the rebellion. Ezra’s older brother said that he went out for a bit and that we should look for him. He also said that we should back before dark or else we could get lost easily. We push past some tree’s to see some guy holding a kid against a tree. Wait a minute. I would recognize those eyes in crowd full of blue eyed people. It was Ezra! I’m looking at my Ezra being pushed against a tree with the other guy trying to pull his pants down while kissing him. Oh no. He would dare kiss my Ezra and think he would get away with it?! Oh, he is going to pay.

Leia's POV

I’m just about out of some bushes when I see my brother with his angriest face I’ve ever seen looking at something. I turn to look at the doc but she has a surprised face while looking at the thing Luke was as well. I’m so confused at what made them like this until I turn my head to what they were looking at then my face showed one of pure terror.I saw Ezra, the one I thought was perfect for Luke to date, the one I saw past the outside looks, the one I considered my baby brother, being forcefully kissed while trying to stop the one I recognized as Kanan Jarrus from pulling off his clothes.

That’s when Luke yelled:

“Ezra?! What the Hell is going on?!”

That’s when Jarrus looked at us with blazing yellow eyes.

“So, this is the little squad that you have been staying with? Good. I want to be the one who kills them. Who is the that claimed you as their own?”

“That would be me.”

I saw Luke getting ready to pull his blaster out while talking to Jarrus.

Jarrus's yellow eyes were now full of fury when Luke said that. Wait. My plan actually worked?! Ezra and my brother were finally together?! YES!! But my victory had to be put off until later when Jarrus was dealt with and I got Ezra under control. I could tell that the doc wanted to get to Ezra so badly, but also wanted to rip Jarrus to piece’s. I could see the look in my brother’s eye as well. I couldn’t blame them.

“Then you will be the one who dies first.”

That’s when all sorts of blaster shots fired and a lightsaber hissed to life.

Anakin’s POV

We’re all back at the Ghost when we notice that Kanan hasn’t returned from his search.”Do you think Kanan is ok Hera?” Sabine asked. “I’m sure he’s fine Sabine we just-” That’s when her comlink started beeping.”Kanan? What’s going on?” We heard nothing in reply.”Kanan?!” Hera was getting frantic now.”Kanan what are you doing? Are you there?” This time she got a reply. But it wasn’t a voice. It was a lightsaber hissing and blaster shot’s. Chopper then came running in saying that he found Kanan and that we could go help him. We all grabbed our stuff and headed to Kanan’s location. By the time we got there, we all we’re very confused at what we saw. We saw Ezra lying on the ground, probably trying to get his strength back, and we saw the royal twins and a Twi’lek shooting at Kanan. Next thing you know we all jump out the phantom and land by Kanan’s side. “Why are you all doing this?!” Hera cried out. The trio stopped blasting then what the princess said made us all want unhear what she just said.”Kanan was about to rape Ezra.

Hera’s POV

“What?” Is all I could get out my mouth.I then saw Sabine looking angry then yelling, “KANAN WOULD NEVER HU-””She’s telling the truth Sabine. Kanan tried to hurt me.”Ezra. I heard my sweet baby boy Ezra just say that his own master just tried to rape him. My mind was trying to work it’s way around this but it just seemed blank at the moment.Then I turned my head to look at Kanan for an answer, but I’m only greeted with vibrant yellow eyes. “No, Kanan no.” As I said that everyone looked me, then Kanan. Once they saw what I did they backed away. Now we were with the princess and her brother with another Twi’lek who was about as tall as Anakin she was just a few about 3-4 inches shorter. Then I look at her eyes. They were a beautiful dark violet color. But I look a little closer at the markings on her lekku. They seemed normal except when I cocked my head to the side, I see that one part of her lekku had a wolf marking and the other had a dragon marking. Wait. This couldn’t possibly be- “You better believe it’s me Hera.” The blue Twi’lek said turning toward her. It was her cousin. Winter.

Ahsoka’s POV

Everyone now had their weapons out when the strange blue Twi’lek said “You better believe it’s me Hera.” Now I’m wondering how does that Twi’lek know about Hera? I’m pretty sure that she either 1 read her mind or 2 read her facial expression. I guess she did with the rest of us for she said “I’ll explain later right now though, we’re in the middle of something.” We then remember Kanan and turn to him again. He was about to say something when Ezra appeared in front of him out nowhere and said something along the lines of “Quialak’savariota!” Then Kanan eyes went back to teal and he collapsed to the ground. “Kanan!” Hera yelled. We all went over to him. “Is he going to be ok?” I asked. “Yeah, he’ll be alright. I just made him go to sleep.” Ezra answered my question. “I hate to be the one to point this out, but isn’t it dark now?” Obi-wan said looking up at the sky. “I don’t think we will make it back to the ship. We’ll just get lost.””I think I know the way,” Ezra said walking ahead.” Follow me.”

Time Skip

Ezra’s POV

We’re back at the ship and Zeb laid down Kanan on his bed. He then walked back to the common room with the other’s who were with the twin’s and my personal doc Winter. Here comes the storm, I thought. “Ezra...Where did you learn to do that?” “Why did you hide your parts from us?” “Did you ever think about how we felt?” “How did you know the way to get back to the ghost?” “Where did you get the outfit?” “ Where did you get the lightsabers and blasters?” “Was everything you told us a lie?” Right on cue. Ezra thought.”Ok everyone of you calm down I’m sure Ezra will answer your questions when you ask him one at a time.” Winter said. Thanks. Ezra said to her through his mind. Your welcome, baby boy. She responded. “Ok starting with first one, I have always known how to do this and I learned it as a skill from my family. With the next, I’m pretty sure you all know about my people’s history so that’s why I hide them. Yes, I did wonder what you guy’s would think of me if I showed you. I know this part of the woods and I saw your ship earlier. I made this with my family, these are mine I just left them, and yes everything I told you about my past is a lie.” “Could you tell us a little bit about it?” A new voice asked. Everyone turned around. It was Kanan. “Hey, Kanan. How’re you feeling?” Sabine asked. “I’m fine. But what happened?” “What do you mean? Don’t you remember looking for Ezra?” Ahsoka asked. “No, I remember that we argued about him but I don’t remember going to look for him.” The crew then turned to Ezra. “I made him so he wouldn’t remember.” “Remember what? You know what, I don’t wanna know. But what I do want is the truth. Spill.” Ezra shook his head. “Ezra.” Hera said sternly. “Alright, alright.” Ezra took a deep breath, then sighed. “When I was little…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this the biggest cliffhanger I've ever done? Cause I think it is. *mob stares at me bloodthirsty* eheheh....*flies away to the sound of Mystery Skulls Freaking Out in headphones*
> 
> Mike: Welp since she's gone,
> 
> May your magic/spirit animal guide your way!
> 
> MagicFoxDragon


	10. My Past Insinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra is talking about his past, and the crew gets a little more horrified by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok,what to read on ao3 today? *sees story that is currently writing* O_O....Well crap. Ok,so you're probably confused as to why I haven't updated in forever. Well in complete honesty...I forgot about it. And also I just got into one of the best schools in Cleveland and they decided during the first week of school to dump us with 6-9 pounds of homework. Fun.-_- BUT! I am a very fast worker so I'll be fine. And without further interruption, I present the next chapter!

**~10 years ago, Ezra age 4~**

 

“Momma, can I help?”

 

Mamma stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at me, her gaze seemed curious.

 

“...What did you ask Ezra?” Mamma asked,her half violet-lightning blue eyes gazing at me, with her blue-black hair that came in waves going down to her back.

 

“I asked if I could help with what you’re doing?”I asked again, nervousness in my voice. She looked at me wide eyed as if in disbelief. Then she had on her happy face.

 

“Of COURSE you can help,my little fox!” She hugged me then she led me to the basement of our home. “Come on, let me show you where mommy works first…”

 

When we got down to the basement, everything looked like it was halloween time. There were knifes on the walls and different tables,along with string, fish hooks, glass, saws, hammers, nails, needles, and syringes with different colored liquids in them. There were also skulls on the walls, and not just from humans, all types of species. There is also 5 tables with blood on them, but blood covered most of the room anyways. There was some on the floor, on the tools, on the walls, and on the tables themselves.

 

“Mamma, what is all this stuff for?”

 

“This, Ezra, is where mommy does her job. Can I ask you a question?” She comes down her knees to get down to my height. “Do you wanna help mommy with her hard work?” She asked with a sarcastic sad face on while she was pouting.

 

“Mhm!” I shake my head yes eagerly. Momma’s face lit up.

 

“Good! Now, let me teach you from the start…”

 

Momma and I are at the center of aunt Stacey’s bakery, when three people walk in. One had on a red hoodie, black jogging pants and white sneakers. His hair was a chocolate brown with a spiky look to it. His skin was caramel colored and his eyes were a beautiful dark brown. The other had on a green short sleeve shirt and dark blue pants. His hair was black and was in a down cut. His skin was a darker shade than the first guy. The last one was nothing like the other two. He was wearing a dark grey suit and black dress shoes. His hair was blonde and in a buzz cut. His eyes were sky blue and his skin was a lighter shade of vanilla. But anyways, they ordered cupcakes and we gave it to them. But into the last bite, they all fell asleep. We put sleeping pills in them. We picked up their bodies and carried them down to the basement were I helpped Mamma strap them in.

 

“Great! Now the fun can begin soon.” Mamma dot a dark look in her eyes when she said that, but it was gone when she looked back at me. “Before they wake up, I need to teach you how to use the tools properly.” We then spent 30 minutes of her teaching me how to hold a knife correctly, how to handle the syringes right, and how to use the shocker.

 

“Ezra? Before we start, here.” She handed me a regular looking knife, but it glowed red with black markings when it got into my hand. “This knife is very special. It has been in our family for many generations,and I think it’s time I handed it to you.”

 

Right after she said that, we heard groaning. We look to the three people strapped to the table to see that they all were waking up.

 

“So, you decided to join us, did you?” Mamma said to them.

 

“Wha-?” The guy in the suit said, only to realize where he is and started yelling. “What?! Where am I?! What do want?!”

 

“Just some answers.” Mamma said, sharpening a knife.

 

“You can’t do this! The Empire has paid its share this month!” The guy yelled at Mamma. All she did was laugh.

 

“Oh, we know. It’s just that, we noticed that you were spying in on one of our ‘deals’. Would you mind explaining that?”

 

The guy looked paler than when he did earlier. I look away for a minute to see the guy with the red hoodie staring at me.

 

“You’re training kids now? What kind of monster ARE you?” Mamma laughed even more this time.

 

“What do you expect? We’re BLOODHUNTERS. Killers. And he is MY son, he ASKED if he could help, he was INTERESTED in the art of killing. And soon in the art of war.” She looked back at me. “Come on, my little fox, do you want to have fun now?” I shake my head yes. “Great! Now, come over here.” We walk over to the guy with the green shirt. Mamma takes my hand with the knife in it and makes me press it down into his skin. “Now, you want nice deep cuts...yeah just like that.” After about a few more cuts, she leaves me on my own, to play with my ‘playmate’.

 

After a few more minutes, I start to get more curious about what other things this person's body could take. I put down my knife and grab a syringe with blue stuff in it. I stick it into his arm and all his veins turn that color. I put it down and grab other things, just going crazy with the control I had over his life, all the POWER…. When I spot the shockers I grin which shows my sharp teeth. I grab a hammer and nail some nails into him. After I’m done, I grab the shockers and place one on each nail. I turn it on and the guys screams fill the entire room. It was loud, but it seemed….fitting. I turn the machine off after Mamma says its enough and she comes over to look at my work. She smiles and says I did a very good job, but sends me upstairs and says to wait for her up there. After about 3 hours,she comes up and finds me in the living room, telling me to follower her up to her room. When we do get up there, she hands me something bloody. I think it was an organ. She asked me to eat it. I did and it tasted good. REALLY good.

 

When nighttime comes its raining outside and Momma is holding me close in her arms while we wait for Daddy to get home. After 3 minutes later we hear Daddy come up the steps and sit down next to us. He kisses Mommy and he picks me up from Momma's arms and into his own. He then sees the knife I had in my hand and smirks.

 

“Tomorrow, I’m teaching you how to swing that thing right.”

 

Then Mike and Tiff come into the room. Daddy puts me in Mike's arms on the floor in front of the holo t.v.,then holds Momma close in his arms. We all watch the holo t.v. until we went to sleep.

 

**~Present Time~**

 

“And that’s how I became like I am.”

 

The crew is staring at me, horrified at what I just told them about my childhood. I looked at Winter and she was looking at them, daring them to say something hurtful or to hurt me. Unfortunately, someone took up on her silent dare.

 

“Ya see now why he should be left here?!” Zeb said, breaking the silence. “Hes already got the taste for blood in his system, what if he comes after us?!”

 

“Zeb! Ezra would never-”

 

“If he can kill without a second thought or even remorse at such a young age, how can we trust him?!”

 

“Zeb if he wanted to kill us, wouldn’t he have done it already?!” Hera yelled.

 

“Yeah. but what happens if-”

 

“ENOUGH!” Leai yells, it makes me cover my ears, and whimper.

 

“I’m sorry if none of you can’t handle this news but, I will NOT just stand here and let you hurt him like this!” Winter yelled as well.

 

“Which is why we’re taking Ezra away from you for a little while.” Leia said.

 

“Wait, what?! You can’t!” Ahsoka and Sabine pleaded.

 

“I’m sorry, but as long as one of you hate Ezra for any reason, we can’t trust you enough that you all won’t hurt him. In ANY way.” Luke said standing up. The doc and princess stood up as well.

 

“Ezra, if you want to come with us to the fleet you can, but if you want to stay here with you fam-”

 

“No, it’s ok. I’ll go with you.” I interrupt Leia. “I got a job to do anyway.”

 

Winter smiled. “Then come on. We got at least 2 days travel back to the fleet.” She said as we exited the Ghost.

 

I turn back to see everyone, minus Zeb, looking at me. Begging me with their eyes for me to stay.

 

“Don’t worry guys,” I say to them, “I’ll be back.” With that, I turn around and run to catch up with the others, who were walking away.

 

Once we’re out of looking range of the Ghost, I kiss Luke, fast and hard. Once that moment has passed, he looks at me, confused at what just happened, then smirks. Before he can say anything, Leia surprises us both by asking a question.

 

“So, when were you two planning on getting married, or even telling me about your new relationship?” He voice was teasing and she had a smirk on her face.

  
Me and Luke look at her in shock. Yep, this was gonna be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Hopefuly this makes up for the pain of the wait. But, if you don't forgive me, look. I'm SORRY. I just forgot about this book! I was busy with staying ahead of school work and with another book I'll be publishing on here, either this week or next week. BUT! I still got this done!
> 
> Mike: With the small sacrifice of dying at the hands of the mob. Oh, would look at that, it's gotten bigger since last time don't ya think?
> 
> Me: Wait, WHAT?! *sees mob has joined up with the Empire and people along with Inquisitors are looking for me* O_O...god help me. *flies away with Revolution by Diplo in headphones*
> 
> May your magic/spirit animal guide your way!
> 
> MagicDragon-Fox


	11. Attack the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Luke, Leia, and Winter arrive at the party the Emperor throws,until things take a unexpected turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYY!! I'M BACK! Sorry I didn't update last week, mom had my computer and was on a buisness trip. Anyways...ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

“Ezra!”

“Whaaat?” I stepped into the cockpit where Winter was flying the ship.

“Why did Leia tell me that you have a mission that includes killing?” She turns around to face me with a stern look on her face. Wow, that face could rival Hera’s.

“I’m sorry doc. But Leia asked me to do this. And wouldn’t leave me alone about it until I said yes! I have to do this, and before you start, no I won’t get carried away. It’s just a simple get in, kill the target, and get out mission.” She looked at me with that same face until she sighed.

“Try not to die, please? I don’t know just what I would do if you died.”

“I’ll try.” I say before walking out.

~On Coruscant, Gala/Party~

“Alright, Ezra, are you in position?”

“Yeah, yeah. I got this princess. You and your brother just relax and leave the killing to me.” I’m on top of a roof on a building that is close enough for me to see the Emperor’s party inside, but far enough away for when I do kill the target I can get a head start on running.

“Just be careful. Do you remember the target?”

“Senator Amidala, helped the Republic in the clone wars but is one of the Emperor’s top advisors and helper, blah blah blah. Now let me concentrate!” I say as I load my sniper blaster,set it down, then get on my stomach with my right eye looking through the scope to line up my shot.

“Uh, Ezra?” Luke comms.

“Yeah?”

“The senator is right next to Leia and talking to her. Do you think you can still take the shot?”

“Don’t worry. I won’t hit her.” I say as I almost pull the trigger, that is until Leia practically yells into my ear through her comm.

“Don’t shoot!” I let go of the trigger and cover my right ear with that hand, wincing a bit but keeping my eye within the scope.

“What the living hell Leia?!” I say into my comm. “What changed the op?!”

“ I got the wrong person! She’s actually helping us! The real target is-!”

“Leia?”

“Sen-”

“Luke?”

“Ez-a!”

“Winter?”

“Empire...scram...run!”

I can’t understand them! What is going on?! Is the signal-! Jammed. Damn! Someone knew we would be here but who? I look through the scope to see people running from something and stormtroopers shooting at that something as well. Heck, there’s even a few inquisitors trying to fight! Wait...I see two blue lightsabers, so that means two jedi. Let’s look closer and I see…

“Anakin?! Obi-wan?!”

“Ezra!” Winter yelled over the comm. “Oh, thank god you’re alive. What are two jedi from your crew doing here?!

“I don’t know! But if they’re here that means-!” I can’t finish that thought for I’m blocking my face with my arm with where the Ghost just shot near where I was laying.

“Time to go!” I put my sniper blaster on my back and jump off the roof. I fall about 50 stories before softening my landing with the force. I tuck and roll before getting back on my feet and running. Rebel X-wing ships somehow come into the fight as well, helping everyone fight off TIE’s and to bring down star destroyers.

“Ezra?! Are you ok?! Where are you?!”

“I’m fine Luke, and I’m on my way to you three’s location.”

“No! Go to the ship, we’ll meet you there!” 

I skid to a stop during all the madness. Did he just say to go to the ship without them?

“Do as he says Ezra. We’ll be fine. Trust us.” Leia says.

“What?! Are you guys insane?! The rebellion needs you!”  
“But it needs you too!” Larger rebel ships enter the fight, making everything go ablaze near me with people running and screaming for their lives. “Ezra, we need your skills as an Bloodhunter assassin who knows the Empire well. Nobody knows the Empire and it’s tricks as well as you do. Even so, your family is a big part in this too. Your kind only helps others if someone from their house is there as well. If you get seriously hurt or worse...all of hell will break loose.”

I think long and hard. In a way, Leia was right. If one of my older siblings find out that I’m dead on the watch of the rebellion, they’ll kill them.

“...Alright. But you all better come back ALIVE.”

“We hear you. And Ezra?” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Luke says.

“I love you to-” I didn’t finish for someone grabbed me from behind and started to drag me away.

Instincts kicked in and I bit down on their hand hard enough to draw blood. They let go with a shout and I whip around, kicked them in their stomach, then punched their face one time. The person doubled over and I could instantly see it was a guy for a woman couldn’t be this big. My eyes are in “hunter” mode so I didn’t see his face for my inner killer deemed it worthless. It made my other senses sharper so I could hear any move he tries to make, and see anything in the background that could be used in helping me win this fight. Anyways, this guy has a really big structure. Giant arms, torso, heavy looking hands...strength. His main fighting style was strength. Typical. I jump over him as his hand makes a swiping motion onto nothing and plant my right foot onto his back. Hard. I grinded down on him to make sure he was still down then took my red knife to stab him, when something tells me to move. I jump out the way just to see a blaster shot fly across my face.

“Ezrbh?!” The call is muffled due to “hunter” mode still being on and making more adrenaline come into my system, ready and just itching to be in a good fight.

“Kid, wpht are you dobg?!”

It’s like I’m under water with how the voices are muffled. I see six more figures enter my reign of vision who are almost immediately blurred out and smell like food.

“Ezrph,stup!”

If voices are muffled and some surroundings are blurred, then they aren’t important.

“Stup!”

Not important at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO! I FINALLY DID IT!
> 
> Mike: Do what?
> 
> Me: I FINALLY WROTE THE FIRST % CHAPTERS OF THE NEXT BOOK!
> 
> Mike: Is that what you've been doinf the entire time you haven't updated?
> 
> Me:...Kind of yeah.
> 
> Mike: Ugh. *facepalms* What am I gonna do with you...
> 
> May your magic/sprit animal guide your way!
> 
> MagicFox-Dragon


	12. What Rises From The Ashes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Winter, and the twins make it out of the castle alive, but it looks like things are gonna be more complicated with another familiar face that almost everyone in the Ghost crew knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH! 2 updates in one weekend! NICE! Anyways...ONE WITH THE CHAPTER!

Winter’s POV

 

“Twins! Come on, Ezra’s has to be at the ship by now!” I yell over the chaos. What the hell were rebel ships doing here?!

 

“We’re coming” Leia yells back at me, Luke following behind her.

 

I’m about to over and pull both of them along next to me, when I get an interesting feeling in the force. It was quick, but breath taking, like a killer feeling, hunting.

 

“Oh god, Ezra!” I run in the opposite direction of the twins, leaving them confused and worried, trying to keep up with my speed.

 

“Doc? What’s going o-” Luke stops short as the sight before us plays out. Ezra had one of his lightsabers out, the red one, along with his blue blaster. All of the Ghost crew was fighting him, but still seemingly losing because of his advance in agility and illusion. He’s even using the force a lot. Not good. I run past Jarrus, slid under Skywalker, then jump over Ezra and come up behind him before putting him in a tight hold with my right arm holding him around his waist and the left resting on the hilt of my blaster if I needed to get it out.

 

“What the-?! You?!” Jarrus said, obviously confused and surprised at how quickly I got here and my agility abilities.

 

“Yes, me.” I say as I scratch Ezra behind his ears. He purrs and I feel his once tense muscles relax in my arms. He looks up at me with a relaxed confused look with what people who know about Bloodhunters, which is practically everyone in this galaxy, “hunter” eyes. It just means that his eyes are a lime mixed with forest green that seemed to glow, but would change to blood red from time to time.

 

“Why is Ezra like that? What happened? What did  **you** do to  **him** ?” Jarrus had anger in his voice as he spoke to me. Ezra looked back at him and growled. I felt his muscles start to tense back up, so I pet his head and hold him tighter against me, signaling for him to stand down.

 

“As much as I want to explain this to all of you right here right now-!” An explosion came from somewhere near us. “We’re in the middle of a warzone.” I pull Ezra along side me with the twins following us in tow. “Meet us back at Phoenix Squadron!” I yell to them as we get to the landing pad and board my ship. I start to fly while the three trouble makers start to shoot at TIE’s, when at least 5 more star destroyers come in.

 

“Ship 543-682, ‘Wolf’, come in! We need back up for Phoenix Squad!”

 

“ This is Wolf speaking,” I say back to the rebel. “And I am afraid that I have to deny your request.”

 

“We know this plan was stupid, but you can’t let go of a squadron THIS big!” I hear commander Sato yell over the loudspeaker.

 

“And I can’t risk  **my** squadron for a risk yours took!” I spit back. “Besides, I can’t reveal my squadron on my own. That is up to R- the leader of Dragon Squad.”

 

“But we need help!” He yelled at me frantic.

 

“But I can’t do anything about that. I’m sorry commander, but you made this decision, so you’re going to have to deal with the con-”

 

“This is ship 8067-5362, codename Dragon.” A silky woman’s voice came over all our comms. “And I allow Wolf squadron to help Phoenix squad. Then, if you escape, come to our location.” She stated.

 

“But Dragon leader-” I start.

 

“We have to help them, Wolf. I don’t care if some of Phoenix squad is already lost, make sure that  **you**  are alive when you come to me. I need you alive. When you all are through, come straight to me.” Her voice went away, leaving me and the commander by ourselves on the comm.

 

“You heard her.” He said, obviously furious. “Get you squadron over here!”

 

“Shut up, old man.” I snarl. “Before I tell Dragon leader what you made Ghost away team do.” I shut down the regular comm system to my ship to make sure that no one else hears what I’m about to say. I pick up a black and dark blue comm and turn it on. “This is Alpha Wolf howling for her pack. I repeat, this is Alpha Wolf howling for her pack.” I wait for a few seconds before I hear an answer.

 

“This is Fallrunner, howling back at Alpha. We’re all here.” My female second in command commed back. “What do you need?”

 

“Come to Coruscant, Phoenix squad attacked the Emperor’s palace.”

 

“Do they WANT to die?!” She yelled. “We can’t save them, especially from this!”

 

“We have to.”

 

“Why?!”

 

“Because ‘she’ told us too.” My right hand girl was quiet for a little while, making the only sounds hearable the blaster fire and explosions.

 

“Fine. We’re on our way. They’re lucky we’re so close to Coruscant anyway. See you in 2 minutes. Think they can hold out that long?”

 

“I think they can manage. This is Alpha going back into the forest.”

 

“Second running the pack.” And her voice is gone.

 

I turn on my crowd speaker again to find a very heated argument going on between Hera and Commander Sato.

 

“We can’t stay! We have to retreat!”

 

“No! My forces say the Emperor is somewhere running and within their reach, we just have to cover them some more! We can’t afford an opportunity like this to walk past!”

 

“We’re losing pilots left and right-and you  **still** want to to go through with this insane plan?!”

 

“But we’re so  _ close  _ to victory over the Empire, and you just want to  _ give up?! _ ”

 

“I’m the one being sensible!” A bigger than average starship came from the atmosphere. The Emperor’s pet. Just perfect.

 

“Who is that?!” The commander yelled after seeing the starship wreaking havoc on rebels inside it’s sight.

 

“Another reason to retreat!” Hera yelled back.

 

“Come on Sato.” I say, flying my ship, banking it and doing flips to avoid blaster fire and to let the three in the back get good places to shoot. “You’re blind to all the destruction going all around you. You’re gonna get us all killed!”

 

“Shouldn’t you be bringing me my back up?!” He yelled at me.

 

“What I  **should** be doing is kicking your damn ass!”

 

As I say that, my pack comes into the fight with our own dark blue x-wings and few star destroyers.

 

“About time! We need to-”

 

“Retreat.” Dragon leader's voice back over all our comms. “You need to retreat.”

 

“But we are so close to-”

 

“Commander.” Her voice was stern and I could tell that it made everyone who was listening in afraid, sending chills down their spines.

 

“...All units fall back and follow the black and blue star destroyers.” Sato said.

 

A few minutes later, my pack along with Phoenix squadron were in hyperspace. I get up out of my seat and walked out my ship and onto my star destroyer to meet up with my second in command.

 

“Cinder!” I see her on in the brig, onlooking the blurry stars of hyperspace. She turns around, then smiles at me, her yellow eyes seemingly glowing.

 

“Winter! So good to see that you’re alright.” We bump each others arm 3 times. “And that you still don’t take any type of disrespect from anybody.”

 

“He was getting on my nerves. Now, I’m starving. Let’s go to lunch.”

 

Ezra’s POV

 

“How do you feel Ezra?” Leia asked me.

 

“Any pain?” Luke asked after her.

 

“Or hunger for blood and raw meat?” Leia asked right after Luke was done. He glared at her. “What?”

 

“I’m fine you two. Old instincts just kicked in. Promise.” I say to them. “I just got startled is all.”

 

“You almost killed Zeb. You are  **not** fine Ezra.” Leia stated. I roll my eyes.

 

“Yes, I am Leia. I told you, it was an instinct. Just something that’ll happen from time to time.”

 

“You never when Zeb scared you.”

 

“Because I was on the Ghost. I was on familiar ground. I can’t go into “hunter mode” unless I am on unfamiliar territory, or if I feel threatened. Along with various other reasons.”

 

“So you attacked Zeb on accident.” A new voice said.

 

I turn my head to see Hera in the doorway.

 

“I thought I might find you here. Don’t worry, we just want to talk.”

 

I look at the twins who just shrug their shoulders and follow Hera. I tag along right after putting on my sniper blaster on my back. We go into the common room to see everyone in a seat or on the floor.

 

“I guess you’re confused as to why we’re here and want to speak with you.” The twins plus me nod our heads at Hera. “Well...we want answers.”

 

“About what exactly?” Leia said, getting kind of in front of me, then putting a hand on my shoulder, like I was a younger sibling that needed protecting.

 

“About Ezra’s family heritage.”

 

“Mostly about the red ‘saber, and who you got it from.” Zeb said to me.

 

“Zeb!” Sabine and Ahsoka yelled at him. I tremble a little, but Leia catched it. Man, this girl really is like an older sibling.

 

“Not happening.” She said, strangely calm.

 

“No,no, it’s okay Leia. I can tell them about how I got it.” I manage out.

 

“Ezra, no. You don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to.” Luke says next to Leia.

 

“No, i-it’s fine. I’ll just tell them now. Better late than never.” I sit down on the floor against the wall with Luke and Leia sitting near me. Snow decided to come out from underneath the table, scaring the life out of Zeb, Anakin,Obi-wan, and Kanan. Although...I guess it’s kind of understandable, she is a pretty big wolf. All the way up to my knees, plus if she really wanted to, she cold carry me. Anyways, she comes over to me and lays down on my lap. I pet her while trying to find words for an explanation. This is gonna be hard...

 

“When I was about 5…”

 

~ **_9 years ago, Ezra age 5_ ** ~

 

“Daddy, why are we here?” I ask looking up at him. He looks down at me.

 

“Someone very important wants to see you.” He opens the big doors to an office looking over the busy streets of Coruscant at night with a guy in a black robe sitting at the desk in the middle of the room.

 

“Ah, Eric.” He says to Daddy. His voice sounds scratchy. “You have come at my request, as always.” He turns his head to me, letting me see his golden eyes under his hood that seemed to be ablaze. “I presume this is your son?”

 

“Yes, my lord. His name is Ezra.”

 

“Hmm...you may go on your mission. I want him alone.”

 

“Yes, my lord.” Daddy walks out, but not before telling me something in my head.

 

_ ‘You’ll be fine. I’m just going to do this real quick, then I’ll be back. He won’t hurt you.’ _

 

“You are very strong with the force, young one.” He get’s up from his seat then starts walking over to me. “And I can see and sense so much raw emotion, so much raw power just waiting to be unleashed upon this galaxy.” He starts walking circles around me. “Can you tell me what side of the force my Empire is on?”

 

“The dark side.” I reply.

 

“If I may ask, what is your opinion on Jedi?” He asks me. I make a sour face.

 

“Jedi are cowardly and fell because they were too stupid to see that attachments and emotions are helpful, and make you more powerful. And power is all that counts.” I say. He smiles at me. Wow he is creepy when he smiles like that.

 

“Good, good… you know how and why they fell. Now, I have another question.” He grabs something off his desk. “DO you know what your father is?”

 

“A sith.”

 

“Indeed he is. But, he is not a weak inquisitor,no no. He is like me.” He turns around and I feel hands lift me up into the air. “A sith lord.” The hands hold onto me tight as they bring me to him, then set me down on the desk and disappear. “And you will be greater than both of us.” He hands me the thing he picked up off his desk. “Activate it.”

 

I do as he says and a crimson light comes out and fills the room with it’s blood red light. “A lightsaber.” I say.

 

“So your father did teach you. I’m impressed.” He sits down again on his chair. “You may go.”

 

I jumped off his desk and went out the open doors. I don’t see daddy, so I just walk around. I bump into someone for I wasn’t looking where I was going.

 

“Hahaha! And who might you be?” The person picked me up and kept their hands around me as they put me on their waist.

 

“Ezra.”

 

“And what is a powerful supernova in the force like you running around here?”She opened her mask to reveal a yellow face with gold eyes that had red rings around them.

 

“Looking for-”

 

“Me.”

 

I turn around to see Daddy leaning on the wall before he got off and walked over to us.

 

“What are you doing seventh sister?” He asked, his own golden eyes blazing.

 

“L-lord Shadow. I was just getting this little one back to his quarters.”

 

“He doesn’t go here.” He said, keeping sternness in his voice and on his voice.

 

“Oh, well I-” Her comm flashed. I felt her tense muscles relax as she puts me down then pick it up. “Excuse me, I have to take this.”

 

She walks past and rounds a corner, getting out our sight. Daddy scowls in her direction before walking off, urging me to follow him.

 

“Come on, Ezra. We’re going home.”

 

**_~Present Time~_ **

 

“After that...I trained at the Academy. I was at the very top of my class with both the Emperor and my Dad training me. But what he said about “You will be greater than both of us” I still don’t get.” I say, stroking Snows fur while she’s still laying on me.

 

The crew was staring at me wide-eyed with their mouths hanging open.

 

“...Which class were you in?” Sabine asked after a little while of silence.

 

“Class 567-A. Why?” I ask. She shakes her head with a look of fear on her face.

 

“No, no. You can’t be…”

 

“Sabine? What’s wrong?” Ahsoka asked her.

 

“Ezra, have you ever had different times when you just want to kill a random person that you probably don’t even know all of a sudden?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“When you were at the Academy...did you ever get put into a room that was only white, until a doctor or something came in?”

 

“Yes?” I say, getting really uncomfortable with this subject.

 

“Hold on a sec.” She walks out for a few minutes before coming back in with a vial kit. “So, have you been injected with some of these?” She opens the kit and different color vials become visible. There’s red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and black. Oh, god no.

 

“...Ever since I got there.” I go to hug my knees, but Snow beats me to it and I hug her instead.

 

“Sabine, stop. Ezra’s clearly uncomfortable with this subject. Let’s just drop it.” Leia says.

 

“No. Sabine, what are those for?” Hera asked.

 

“I can’t say unless Ezra says I can.” She looks at me and I nod my head.

 

“Alright.” She points to the red one. “Hynes.” Orange. “Excalue.” Yellow. “June.” Green. “Fuan.” Blue. “Cre’sun.” Purple. “Sanske’.” Black. “Viper.”

 

“I’ve never heard those names before. Do they have meanings?” Obi-wan asked.

 

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t be able to tell for it’s in my language.” I say almost automatically. Why did I say that?

 

“That is true. We tried to study and learn your language at the Academy,but it was too hard on the human tongue. So, we just left it alone.”

 

“So, is it’s in your people’s language, can’t you tell us the meaning?” Anakin asked. Luke, Leia, and Sabine glared at him.

 

“He doesn’t have to-” Sabine starts, but I cut her off.

 

“It’s fine guys. I can tell them.” I say, but they probably ignore me because they’re all in ‘protect the little brother’ mode and just stat an argument, or more fitting war, with the rest.

 

“He said he was ready!”

 

“You all kept pushing him!”

 

“How do you know how he feels?”

 

“But we actually understand him!”

 

“Quit babying him!”

 

“You would feel the same if you really cared about him!”

 

“We do care about him!”

 

“Then why don’t you mind your own business about his past?!”

 

“Would you all just SHUT UP?!” I nearly scream. They all go quiet instantly. I take a deep breath. “I can make my own decisions you three. I don’t need babysitting. For the rest of you, could you please stop prying into me? I’ll tell you things about my past when I’m ready. They all look down.

 

“Ezra, we’re sor-”

 

“But I did tell you that I would tell the meaning of those vials, and I plan on keeping to that.”

 

“Oh, Ezra. You don't have to-”

 

“No, Hera. It’s ok. I think I can manage.”

 

“Alright, let’s start from the beginning.” Sabine points to the red one. “Blood.” Orange. “Sword.” Yellow. “Lava.” Green. “Power.” Blue. “Planet.” Purple. “Death.” Black. “Killer.”

 

“Why did they chose those?” Hera said. I shrugged.

 

“I dunno. I told them the meaning of them and others that they had. So I have no idea.”

 

“That’s because they didn’t want you to know.”A new voice says. A woman steps out from the doorway. She’s tall, almost as tall as Anakin, with a dark blue free moving dress. She had on silver armor on her shoulder and left arm. She also had a sword case that was a dark purple that had vines going all around it until the stopped at the top, but even then the curled around the helm of her sword. Her skin was a chocolate brown with blue-violet eyes that seemed to electrify you when they looked at you. Her hair was a dark blue with a few dark purple stripes going along with her wavy hair that seemed to end at her waistline. She even had two silver cases that each carried a blaster. She was a hybrid like Ezra, but her ears were pointed and had scales with dragon wings along with a scaled tail. They all had the base color of midnight blue that ended in a light purple that it seemed to mix with a little bit of pink. But what catches my eye is the silver dragon symbol on her dress that seemed to be flying up with it’s wings spread out and vines come from all around it. No, no it can’t be…

 

“...Mom…?”

 

She smiles.

  
“It’s been a long time, Ezra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear GOD. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WRITING THIS TOOK?! HOW MANY FREAKING WORDS THIS IS?!
> 
> Mike: A little over 10,000-
> 
> Me: EXACTLY! YOU ALL BETTER BE GRATEFUL CAUSE THIS CRAP AIN'T HAPPENING AGAIN UNLESS SOME OF IT'S FREAKING PRE-WRITTEN!
> 
> Mike: -_- *sighs*
> 
> May your magic/spirit animal guide your way!
> 
> MagicFox-Dragon


End file.
